The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a transmission for a vehicle which is suitable for use in creeping control.
Vehicles which employ an internal combustion engine, such as a gasoline engine, are provided with a transmission in order to transmit the power of the internal combustion engine to the driving wheels.
Recently, automatic transmissions have come into wide use because of the convenience that they offer.
Such automatic transmissions are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-53243. This transmission includes a V-belt and opposed conical pulleys. Speed change is achieved by the control of the interval of the opposed conical pulleys.
The above-described automatic transmission further includes an electromagnetic clutch in order to transmit the power of the internal combustion engine to the driving wheels. Engagement/disengagement of the electromagnetic clutch is controlled in accordance with the engine speed and the degree to which the accelerator pedal is pressed.
However, the above-described conventional technique requires the driver to alternate the operation of the accelerator pedal and a brake pedal when he or she is driving at a very slow speed on a crowded street or the like while maintaining an adequate space between the vehicle and any vehicle which is running just ahead.